The Nightmare Factory
by UltimateShipper2009
Summary: The Saturdays rescued one son from the clutches of Argost, but during the raid he took another. Deprived of any other option, Zak teams with Argost in his latest scheme. Does it deal with Kur, or something much bigger?
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Factory

-----

Okey-dokey, first things first. I do not own the Secret Saturdays, and I never will. For future reference, this story starts after "Once More The Nightmare Factory", so all of the episodes following that have not happened, and most likely never will. Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! ^_^

-----

The Saturdays sat around the dining room table, each face more morose than the next. Their latest mission could be described as both a success and a failure.

On one hand, they had gotten Fisk.

On the other, they lost Zak.

The silence was more then Drew could take. She slammed her fist into the table, getting everyone's attention with a start.

"We have to get him back, Doc!"

Fiskerton's growls echoed hers. Doc looked up, staring sadly into his wife's troubled face. He knew that expression well. Too well.

"I know, Drew, but we need to think of a plan! We've lost too many people to Weird World already. We can't let anyone else fall into Argost's hands." His words were eerily similar to the ones he spoke to Drew and Zak five nights ago, when the mission was to rescue Fiskerton. Now it's Drew and Fisk on the other side of the table, waiting in fear and impatience for a plan to form.

She stood up, knocking over the chair in her haste. "Plans! Plans! Forget about plans! It's been five days, Doc! Five days! Who knows what that maniac could've done to our son by now. We-" her voice broke as she gave in to her tears. "We don't even know if he's still alive."

"Drew..." Doc rose to meet her, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry. He's alright, I know it."

"How?" Drew choked, "How are you so sure?"

He put on a weak smile. "He's a Saturday, Drew. And things always-"

"Work out for a Saturday." Drew finished his sentence. That had always been their little family joke. And, somehow, it still held true. "Thank you, Doc." She turned, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Tomorrow night."

"Huh?"

"We'll leave tomorrow night. That gives us enough time to gather supplies and some reinforcements.

"What about the plan?" Drew asked, her mocking smirk still muted by sadness.

Doc smirked back. "We can make it up as we go along. Time is of the essence." He paused, his smirk fading. "And I want to see our son just as badly as you do."

-----

The dungeon door slammed, and Zak weakly turned his head up at the noise. His glazed eyes met the cold, cruel ones of his childhood hero turned mortal enemy. Argost's unfeeling eyes narrowed as he looked upon his prisoner. He was not bound with chains, but it would not of mattered. The boy learned quickly that any attempts to escape Weird World were futile. His scars ere the only proof he needed. Argost walked forward, chuckling lowly at the sneer forming on the young boy's face. One week ago, Zak's family had tried to reclaim another one of his prisoners. They had succeeded, but Argost learned from his mistakes. They had rescued one son, but Argost was able to capture another. There was no doubt that another attempt would be made to right this wrong. Even so, as he stepped further into the young Saturday's chamber he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. Argost had won, if only momentarily. He was only a foot away from the boy when he spoke.

"I will give you the same offer that I have given you every night you have stayed here. Aid me in capturing a certain cryptid, and you will be returned home unharmed. Well..." He hesitated for a second, "No more harmed then you are now."

Zak stared into his captor's eyes, resisting the urge to spit.

"And I'll give you the same answer. No." Crimson stained his teeth, streaking from the corner of his mouth.

At his outburst, Argost smiled. A shiver ran down Zak's spine. Something about Argost's smile seemed... unnatural. Cold. Malicious. Zak felt anything but comforted when he was faced with it.

"Then, my boy, let us change the stakes. You agree to my demands..."

Zak growled with impatience, "I already said-"

"Or I inform your parents of your unfortunate death."

Zak's blood ran cold. He had thought that Argost was clinically insane, but he never thought it to this extent. Was he really capable of murder?

He didn't want that question answered anytime soon.

"You... you'd kill me?" He couldn't keep fear from adding a child-like waiver to his voice.

Another chuckle. "Oh no, you misunderstand me. You will not be dead. I'll just let your parents think that."

He stared daggers into Argost for a moment before muttering a few choice curses and going into thought.

'That maniac! He... he can't do that to them! It would kill them!' Zak thought, trembling with the cruel irony of the entire situation. He didn't want to obey. He just wanted to be home, away from this cell, away from Argost, away from this entire situation. But his choices were clear. Help Argost or remain imprisoned. Help Argost or die. There were possible deceptions with either choice he could make.

'If I go with him and catch the cryptid, he could just kill me or throw me back in confinement. If I don't, he could kill me. Or, he could keep me alive, torture me and tell my parents that I'm dead.'

"Neither of the choices do me much good." He muttered to himself. His choice came down to one question. 'Do I trust that Argost will keep his word?'

His heart said no. His brain told him he would have to.

Zak took another ragged breath, steadying himself to voice his decision. Argost stared at him expectantly, and he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his pasty, scheming face. He sighed, then responded, dejection and defeat clearly sounding in his voice.

"I'll do it."

-----

How's that for a first chapter? Tell me with your reviews if I should post the next chapter! Until then, see you next time, R&R, and tip your waitresses!

-UltimateShipper2009 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doc paced the floor of his office, frequently glancing at the video phone on his desk. It had been three hours since he called Doyle with their "plan". Doyle always called back, especially when it involved his little nephew. Something had to be wrong.

'Something is always wrong with Doyle.' Doc joked, but he wasn't laughing. He was worried about his brother-in-law, despite their many disagreements. He was sure Drew worried too, but he also knew that there was something much more important to worry about.

Zak.

Doc's patience was waning as he continued to pace. 'As soon as the Zak situation is over with I'm going to need to have a talk with Doyle. What could he be doing that takes precedence over-'

His thoughts were interrupted by his chirping ringtone. He quickly picked up the phone, but frowned at the Caller ID. It wasn't Doyle, or at least not from his phone.

"A restricted caller..." He mumbled before he answered the phone. "Doc Saturday speaking."

"Greetings, Mr. Saturday. How are you doing this fine day?" A familiar voice purred from the other end.

"YOU! Where are you? Where's my son?" The neutral politeness disappeared from his voice, replaced with true hatred. Argost.

"What, no hello? Where have your manners gone?" Doc clenched his teeth, not believing what he was hearing. 'He's messing with me. Trying to get under my skin. Calm down, Solomon. Anger's never solved anything.'

"My SON! ZAK! Where is he?!" Doc yelled into the phone.

"Ah, straight to the point? Very well. I would like to make a deal."

"I'm listening." Doc replied, reluctance and hesitance in his voice.

"There is a certain project I would like assistance with, and Zak is the only one that can help me. Give me one week with him, and he will be returned to you alive."

Doc was outraged. He wanted another week with Zak?! "And if we refuse these terms?"

"I assure you that any attempts to track or rescue the young Saturday will lead to his untimely death."

"You... you..." But he ran out of words. He did not want to leave Zak with Argost. Absolutely not. He also didn't want to endanger Zak's life. He only knew one thing for sure.

He couldn't make this decision without Drew.

"I need time. I can't agree now."

There was a pause. "I will call this time tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting." The line went dead, the dial tone filling his ears. He set down the phone, hand shaking.

This would be a long talk, indeed.

-----

The sounds from the airship's engine resonated through the steel walls surrounding Zak. He sat in his cell, slowly picking at the food that he was served. With every movement, pain shot through his body, bringing tears to his eyes. Eventually he gave up on moving and resigned to leaning against the wall, staring at the flickering ceiling lights above him. Zak gave a defeated sigh. Since accepting Argost's offer, his treatment had improved, the torture sessions stopped and the interrogations ceased, but that did not lift Zak's spirits. Not even in the slightest. He felt, if it was even possible, worse now then he did before. He was guilt-ridden at the prospect of helping his most hated enemy. Especially after the hell he had been through at his hands.

_"I told you, I don't know where it is!" Zak continued to struggle against the bonds, chafing and cutting his wrists. Argost sneered, shoving him against the stone wall of his cell._

_"Don't lie to me, boy! Tell me where you've hid the Kur Stone!" He held Zak by the collar with one hand, the other holding a stun gun against his chest.  
_

_"I swear! My parents never told-" His hurried plea was cut short when the gun was shoved into his chest and fired at full blast. Zak screamed, the metallic taste of blood coating his mouth. Argost released him, letting him fall limply to the ground. Zak took one last withering look at his kidnapper before falling unconscious._

Zak put his head in his shaking hands, pulling in his knees. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead from the intensity of the flashback. That was his first night in the Weird World mansion.

'Why did I accept? I hate him! I don't even really know what he wants me to do! All I know is that I have to catch a cryptid for him...' Guilt shot through him again as he remembered the first time he had met Argost. He would have killed Zon for a piece of the Kur Stone! 'Who knows what he'll do to this poor cryptid? If that's even what he's after... I bet Argost would think nothing of lying to me.' Through his racing mind there was one thought he couldn't get out of his head. He was helping Argost. He was helping Argost! Zak stared at the grooves in the flooring, eyes downcast and watering. He felt like a traitor. He was betraying his parents.

His parents. His brothers. His family. He inwardly winced at the thought of them.

'They must be so worried... I've been in Argost's control for almost an entire week. Six whole days. I can't even begin to imagine how they are feeling right now...' He felt the ship shudder as it began its descent. He heard footfalls approach outside of his door and began to sit up. The door opened, and Van Rook stepped inside. Zak noticed that the Russian mercenary was holding something in his hands, but could not tell what it was in the darkness of his windowless cell.

"We have arrived." Van Rook tossed what he was holding towards Zak, and he caught it just before it hit the ground. "You will need this." Zak looked down, and in the dim light he recognized the Claw. With some effort, he rose from the steel floor and followed Van Rook out of the room. The light of the hallway momentarily blinded him, and he threw up his arm to lessen the blow. They met up with Argost and Munya, and Zak tensed at the sly smile on the formers face. He hoped that the hatred was obvious in his eyes as he glared. 'If only looks could kill…'

"Good, good. We're all here." Argost ushered them out of the aircraft and into the midday sun. Zak looked around him, trying to recognize his surroundings. He was in a clearing surrounded by forest, without any signs of civilization. His mind raced, trying to think of what cryptids could live in an area like this. Eventually, he grew to frustrated to guess further.

"What am I doing here?" Zak snapped, not even meeting Argost's eyes.

Argost grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

-----

Hope you liked the chapter! Expect chapters with this level of angst or more in the future. (Tis rated T for a reason)

-UltimateShipper2009 ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Factory

Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! Reviews are the best thing you can give!

I hope this chapter answers your question, MusicLover48! ^_^

Chapter 3

-----

"Argost wants WHAT?" Drew snapped.

"It's completely outrageous. In my opinion he's already had Zak one week too long. The fact that he wants an extension..." Doc shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Question is, what do we do now?"

By the way Drew looked at him, Doc feared that he already knew the answer.

"What is there to do? You heard what he said. If we try and rescue him, or even find out where he is, he'll be killed!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying not to lose her composure.

"As much as it hurts me to say, all we can do is wait."

Doc sighed, "That's what I was worried about." They embraced, neither of the heartbroken parents speaking a word.

The somber silence was broken by the ring of a phone.

The pair looked to each other, slightly puzzled. Not many people call their landline. This time, Drew went to answer, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number shown on the screen.

"Drew Saturday speaking."

"Drew? It's Doyle! I just got your-"

"Doyle?! Where the hell have you been? We called you hours ago!"

"Look, it was a bad time when you called, and-" A loud crash could be heard in the background, followed by silence. He continued speaking in a hushed tone. "And, frankly, it's still a bad time. What's going on? I heard something about Zak, but there was a lot of static in the message, so I couldn't make it out."

Drew took a deep breath, preparing herself for his reaction."He... he was taken by Argost."

"What?!" Doyle exclaimed. Then he gasped, silencing again. "Close call," He muttered before continuing, "How did it happen? Is he alright?"

"It was during the raid to rescue Fiskerton. We rescued Fisk... but he took Zak. And if we trust what Argost says, Zak should be alright."

"What's the plan?" Drew smirked. 'Of course, that's the first thing he thinks of.'

"There is no plan." Despite Doyle's objections, Drew continued. "Argost said that if we try to save him... he'll be killed".

Drew grew worried when there was no response. "Doyle? Are you there?"

A minute passed before there was any reply. "I think I finally lost the goons tailing me." He sighed, "Man, Argost! I knew he was off his rocker, but still... I guess I should of known. He's ruthless; I learned that much from the time I worked for him."

"So... you think he would go through with his threat?" Drew's voice wavered, fraught with concern.

"I don't know... I just don't know."

-----

"To answer your question, we are in Africa." Argost spread his arms out, as though advertising the sparse and lifeless landscape.

"That wasn't what I asked. It's great that I now know where I am, but what am I doing here?" Zak was starting to get frustrated again. 'What's Argost's deal? Other than the obvious, of course.'

"Have you heard of the Mngwa? Otherwise known as "The Strange One"?

"Yeah, that Tanzanian cat cryptid? What about it?"

"That's what we're after."

Zak's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No! Are you nuts? The Nunda**(1) **is a notorious man-eater. That thing will claw your face off before you can even-"

Argost chuckled, "That's why you're here. Your powers can calm cryptids, no?"

Zak still wasn't convinced, "Even so, you really expect to be able to capture it? Even with my powers, that's nearly impossible."

"No, I won't need the entire cryptid for my purpose. I only need one of its fangs."

Zak thought for a moment, and Argost thought he saw a hint of confusion on the young Saturday's face.

"Don't tell me... you're trying to find out why I need the Nunda's fang, aren't you?" When he didn't answer, he gave an overexaggerated sigh, as though he was mocking him.

"If you don't now my purpose by now... then you're much dumber then I thought you were."

Zak slapped his forehead in disbelief. It had just occurred to him. "A key to Kur..." It was so clear now. How could he have been so stupid? 'This is Argot we're talking about. What else would he be after?'

"But not just any key to Kur. The final key to Kur."

-----

It was midnight.

Drew sat up on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping beside her. She got up, ambling in the darkness. Eventually she reached her destination. The study.

There was a picture in a frame propped up on the bookshelf. She took it from its perch, setting herself on the armchair's edge. Looking at the photo in her hands, she allowed herself a smile. It was a picture of Zak and Fiskerton, four years ago. They both had silly grins on their faces. It was a more innocent time. A better time.

'Where did it all go wrong? Zak's been kidnapped and there's nothing I can do about it.' She began to shake, tears sliding down from her cheeks and hitting the landing on the glass frame. That was before they allowed Zak to participate in missions. Before they found out the truth of Zak's powers.

"My baby boy..." She whispered, sobs wracking her slender frame. "My Zak..."

-----

**(1):** "Nunda" is another name for the Mngwa, as is "The Strange One". Yep, it's a "real" cryptid, albeit unconfirmed.  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter! R&R!  
-UltimateShipper2009


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare Factory

First week of school + temporary writers block = no updates. Many apologies for the wait!

AN: Zak doesn't know about Argost's deal with Doc and Drew. Also, Lemurians, (Kur guardians) have never existed. Fiskerton's major plotline went bye-bye.

-----

Zak leaned against the door of the sandy colored Jeep, his hands shifting uncomfortably in his handcuffs. As he glowered into the back of Argost's head, his words resonated as clearly as the day when they were first spoken.

_"But not just any key to Kur. The final key to Kur."_

That was three days ago. Three long, hot days in Tanzania spent tracking the all-important Mngwa. All for Kur. All for Argost.

Zak clenched his fists, waves of anger and pain flowing through him, but soon it waned. He realized that it was useless to hate Argost. It's not like it would make things better. Since day one, Zak had adopted a new philosophy: stay alive until help arrives.

Now it was to simply stay alive.

Zak had given up any hope of escape or rescue by now. It had been over a week since his capture, and four days since they left for Tanzania, but there was no sign of his parents. No rescue attempts. No negotiations. Nothing. Even when he was still in the mansion. Now that he was almost on the other side of the world…

He sighed deeply, receiving an annoyed prod by his "guard's" gun. He glared, looking back at the Russian mercenary. Even though his mask was on, he was sure that Van Rook glared back. Rolling his eyes, he resigned to staring out the window. They had to be close to the next sighting. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit. For obvious reasons.

'Once he has the, it's over. He'll control Kur, and all of the other cryptids in the world. Not to mention the world itself.' As his mind continued to wander, they grew closer to their destination. Ten minutes passed before the car began to slow. From the passengers seat, Argost's voice rang out.

"Munya, stop the car. We've arrived." Zak snapped to attention as he heard the doors open. As he made his way out, his shackles were removed and his Claw shoved into his hands. He rubbed his wrists, following Argost into the small thicket of trees. For the first hour, it was the same as it had been the last two days. Wandering in the sparse forests, combing for any signs of the illusive cryptid. Munya leading with the map, Argost following, wringing his hands in frustration. Zak trudging along reluctantly behind them, and Van Rook acted as a guard, pressing a stun gun into the young Saturday's back. It was dead silent, save the crunch of dead leaves from the parties' shoes. During one of their breaks, Zak leaned himself against a tree, while Argost, finally frustrated with Munya's failed attempts, studied the map himself. As they were getting ready to start up again, a crackling was heard in the bushes behind them. As they turned to the sound, something came from the bushes, It came into the small clearing, and faced the party. They collectively held their breath for a moment before going into action.

It was the Mngwa.

And it didn't seem too happy about its visitors.

Zak held up the Claw and activated his cryptid power, struggling to keep a hold on the enraged cat. Once it was able to calm down, Zak spat out,

"This is as good as it's gonna get! Do it quick!" Zak shut his eyes, intense concentration playing across his face. The Mngwa was frozen in place only a foot away from him. if his power broke now, Zak was right in its path.

"Any day now!" Argost ambled over to the cryptid and, with some effort, extracted the fang. It howled in pain and almost broke Zak's connection.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer! It's really angry n-" His sentence was interrupted by a short scream of pain as the Mngwa forced him out of its mind. The Mngwa gave another howl and charged past Zak, straight at Argost. Seemingly on cue, Munya transformed into his spider hybrid form and pinned down the creature. Van Rook than aimed his stun gun and fired, incapacitating it. Zak's eyes widened as it fell to the ground.

Argost walked over to it, brushing the dust off his clothes as Munya reverted to his human form. He held the fang in his hand, a malicious grin forming on his face.

'The last key to Kur… all that is left is to unlock its power, and the world will be mine!' He closed his fist, sobering his expression.

"Yes, it's a shame that such a wonderful cryptid has such violent tendencies. Van Rook, do the honors." Van Rook nodded and traded his stun gun for a hand pistol.

"What?! You never said you would kill it!" Zak was outraged, but not truly surprised. Argost was a nutcase. No doubt about it. But still, he couldn't stand to see him take a life.

"Did I forget to mention that detail? It's a man-eating cryptid. It's the least I can do for the people of this state. After all, they've helped me so much I might as well return the favor."

"That makes no sense!" Zak exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Well, how about this. I kill it-" He took the pistol from Van Rook's hands, "Or I kill you."

Zak paused for a moment, and tears started to form in his eyes. No. He couldn't decide. This was too much, too soon.

"You got what you wanted! Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

His pent up emotion turned to anger in a split second, 'All of this... for no reason?'

"Is this a game to you?" He gritted his teeth, frustrated with Argost's calm demeanor.

"No, not a game. A strategy. You see, I have a dream. Have you ever had a dream?"

"Don't patronize me, you old bat!" Zak snarled.

"Hold your tongue, boy!" He snarled, bringing his clawed hand across Zak's face. He put his hand to his face, blood seeping from the three thin lines. "I will control Kur's power. I will bring this world to its knees. And I will stop at absolutely nothing to reach this goal. Even if I have to eliminate a few worthless lives to get there, it's all for a _good cause_." He gave a mocking glance towards Zak.

Zak finally snapped. "You're going to pay for this!!" He extended his Claw, his anger reaching a boiling point. Munya looked to his master, asking for permission to interfere. Argost put up a hand to stop him. Without a second thought, he pointed the handgun and fired two rounds into Zak's shoulder.

The young Saturday dropped to his knees, tears flowing freely as he clutched his wound.

"That's your only warning. Any more interferences and you won't be so lucky." Turning away, Argost motioned to Munya.

"Fix him. I may need him later." He then turned to Van Rook. "Come. Our work here is done."

He gave a questioning glance from beneath his mask, "What about the cryptid?"

"Leave it. Or kill it. I don't care either way." They started the trek back to their warship. Munya followed not too far behind, carrying the unconscious Saturday in his arms.

Their next stop: Kur's tomb.

-----

Doc sat in his office chair, examining their now completed hologram of the Kur stone. The flickering image taunted his lack of sleep as it refused to provide the answers he needed. It had been a long couple of nights, looking through every bit of research and information he had at his disposal, hoping for a sign, anything that could help...

He put his head into his hands, groaning in frustration. 'What am I missing? I've combed this hologram ten times over... I can't find anything that might lead to Zak!'

He knew Zak's kidnapping had something to do with Kur. All that was left was to find what.

Drew held two cups of coffee in her hands, standing in the doorway of Doc's office. Drew walked in, her expression a mix of worry and pity.

"How're you doing, babe? Not working yourself too hard?" She attempted to cheer him up, setting the coffee in front of him with a faked smile. He accepted with a nod, not taking his eyes off the work in front of him.

She frowned, "Babe?" When he didn't respond, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't overwork yourself like this, Doc. It's just not healthy." Still no response. She sighed, "Doc, I know you. You don't want to stop working until the job's done. Until you know all of the answers. I admire that about you." Her smile was genuine this time as she rubbed her husband's shoulder. "We're both worried about Zak... there's no doubt about it." She paused, her face growing serious, "But I'm worried for you, too."

At this, Doc looked up at his wife, a small smile on his face as well. "Thank you. I needed that." He stood up, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes, "I guess I could use a bit of a break, couldn't I?" He said with a laugh.

"Get some rest, hun. I'll take over from here." She stood in front of the hologram, Sumerian translation book in hand. She sat in his seat, translating inscriptions off of the digital stone. Most of the phrases she had already seen before, and none of them seemed to answer anything. For a while, she started to think her efforts were in vain.

Until she noticed something peculiar.

'I never noticed this before...' She shifted the angle and focused the image. Whhat was once a blur on the screen was now a stream of text that stretched across the bottom of the stone. It was cracked from where the stone had been severed, but the characters seemed salvageable. Flipping the pages of her book, she began to decifer the Sumerian passage.

Once translated, the sentence before her left her in awe and confusion.

'I have to tell Doc!' She hurried into the next room, where she knew her husband was resting.

"Doc... Wake up, sweetie. I found something." He opened his eyes, sitting up on the couch. Looking at his wife's expression, he realized she meant something big.

"That was fast." He joked before following Drew into the lab. She showed him the inscription with the translation underneath.

"This was on the bottom of the stone... _'He who unlocks Kur cannot control him'_" Drew read. "What do you think it means?"

Doc picked up the paper. "That doesn't make sense. I always thought that whoever unlocks Kur's tomb gains its power."

"I guess we thought wrong."

"It's obvious Argost knows something we don't. I mean, he's trying to unlock Kur's tomb and Kur's power. If he can't control it, then who-" Realization struck for both of the parents. In that instant they had their answer.

"Zak." Drew whispered in horror.

"We have to leave. Now." Doc said immediately. Drew nodded and they both headed to the airship, fetching their cryptid family members on the way.

'Since Argost has Zak, they'll be going to Kur's tomb. We have to get there before they do.' Sitting himself in the captain's chair, Doc begins to plot their course.

'I just hope we didn't realize too late.'

-----

Please R&R!! Comments, criticisms, suggestions, they're all helpful. ^_^

- UltimateShipper2009


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare Factory

AN: For all of your reviews (and patience) thanks so much!

The biggest thanks of all to my beta-reader MusicLover48!

CrimsonMoon14, I will try to add the whole "Zak is Kur" thing into my story. It may not show up for a while, but I will try. And before I forget, thanks to anonymous reviewer Fernanda Saturday for her helpful advice. Even though your idea made me retool the next three chapters I hadd planned... it was worth it. Now, on to the story! ^_^

-----

Zak stumbled out of the airship, his eyes glazed over the stone entrance. His morning had been a blur of pain and sleep deprivation, and what he woke up to didn't make him feel any better. Zak bumped his shoulder against the doorway, wincing at the sudden impact. He didn't know how it was mended or by who, but he was alive. For now.

Argost stood outside the door, waiting for them all to exit. When Van Rook appeared, their eyes met. Argost handed a wrapped package to Van Rook, who accepted it with a curt nod.

'That must be the Kur Stone.'

He gave an involuntary shudder that had nothing to do with the chill of early morning. Approaching the entrance, his mind flashed back to the last time he had walked down these halls. The cryptid arena. Another one of Argost's elaborate schemes. All a ploy to rid the Tomb of its first guardian, the Rakshasha.

Anger welled inside of him, his heart beat quickening.

'Useless anger,' he reminded himself, 'Calm down.'

His shoulder throbbed at the rise of blood pressure, causing him to hiss in pain. Spots of blood soaked through his sleeve, and he cursed himself for getting so worked up. Zak shook his head, trying to reorganize his scattered thoughts. The fog that had surrounded his mind was beginning to clear, and now he walked down the stands fully awake, dreading what lay within the coliseum's floors.

'Today's the day. The day the world ends.' Their footsteps echoed across the cobble-stone stairway, adding to the feelings of fear and trepidation that already plagued the room. They stood at the top of the stone bleachers, and within a matter of minutes they had reached the cage's doorway. Argost gave a grunt of annoyance, motioning to Munya.

"The passageway seems to have resealed itself. Munya, the horn." The manservant nodded, retrieving said item from the rucksack on his shoulder. Argost pursed his lips around the narrow end, and the sound which ensued was loud, grating…and somewhat familiar.

'The horn of the Alkali Monster! That's the same one we heard after we freed the cryptids last time!' Zak realized with a gasp. The floor of the coliseum opened with a shuddering screech, revealing another set of stairs leading into darkness. Rummaging through his pack again, Munya pulled out a torch, promptly lighting it as he pulled ahead of the group.

An eerie feeling Zak couldn't quite place settle inside him, magnifying what discomforts he already faced.

'My emotions are all out of wack… It's like I don't know who I am anymore.'

As they entered the first chamber, they were faced with the remains of the sentinels. Zak shivered, everything sinking in at once. This was it. The beginning of the end. He felt his hopelessness and fear consuming him.

But his loss of hope was not absolute, even if he didn't realize it at first. The simple child-like quality of "What if?" that lay dormant in his new state of mind. It is so because even as they entered the labyrinth, even as they entered the end of everything, Zak swore that he could hear the sound of an airship in the distance.

-----

"He's here." Doc was stopped in his tracks by the warship parked by the entrance of the former arena. Footsteps pattered behind him, followed by an excited gasp from his wife. They had finally arrived at Kur's tomb, and their efforts so far had paid off. There weren't any signs that Kur had already been released, and Argost's jet was still there. There was still time to save him. They weren't too late..

"What are we waiting for? Zak's in there!" Drew rushed up the stairs, fear and tension playing across her face. Doc snapped out of his reverie and followed suit, the cryptids not too far behind. They might still have time, but they didn't know how much. Rushing through the stands, Fiskerton gave a small shiver as they approached the fight cage, remembering the creature that used to guard the passage below. He looked around nervously before hopping down the steps, leading the group into the first hallway, passing the crumbled stone. As they entered the first chamber, they heard voices coming from the hallways up ahead. Their feet slowed as they hushed to listen.

"Move it, kid." They strained to hear the familiar mercenary's Russian drawl.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." Doc gasped at the sound of Zak's voice. It was different. Colder, less feeling…

'Zak… what happened?' He thought with a pained sigh. Glancing at Drew, he saw her with tears in her eyes. Then the voices died down, reminding them that they should get moving as well. Wiping her eyes, Drew darted down the corridor.

'Oh, my baby boy… what did they do to you?'

-----

Zak trudged down the hallway, trying to escape the inevitable for as long as he possibly could. Unfortunately, his change in pace did not please his captor.

"Move it, kid." He barked, shoving his gun's muzzle into the boy's back.

Zak growled, looking back in disgust. "I'm moving, I'm moving." It was silent then, and the hollow echoes of their footfalls only amplified the emptiness. All of the halls looked the same, varying only when they passed through each doorway.

The horn of the Alkali Lake Monster. The royal medallion of Kumari Kandum. The Cherufe nesting crystal. And now the Fang of the Mngwa. All of the keys to Kur were now in Argost's hands.

"Nngh…" Zak's head began to throb with the surge of cryptid energy. They were getting closer with every step. It seemed like hours had passed when they reached the final door.

Argost couldn't contain his maniacal laughter any longer. He had done it. His dreams were so close to being realized. It was as though he could feel Kur on the other side…

-----

A piercing laugh echoed through the corridor. Doc's head turned up at the sound. He recognized that laugh. Hysteria bordering on insanity. That can only mean one thing.

"Argost's close! We have to hurry!" Doc exclaimed. As they ran down the final hallway, the ground began to shake, nearly causing them to lose their balance. They could hear the voices again, muffled and indistinct.

-----

He retrieved the fang from inside of his cape, his grin growing even wider. Looking towards the wall, beneath all of the inscriptions was a small hole.

"A keyhole. Quite literal." He mused as he slipped the fang into place. The keyhole began to glow, its blinding light causing all to shield their eyes. They stepped back as the wall began to lower. The ground trembled, knocking the startled Saturday to his knees. Only once the light faded did they dare uncover their eyes. Standing his feet, Zak's mouth gaped in awe at the sheer size of the stone room before them. The group entered, eyes wandering as they took in the sight.

Kur's tomb.

Sumerian text covered the walls, and the words spiraled to the top of the ceiling. Van Rook gave a small shudder of discomfort. He wasn't scared. That he knew. He had eliminated the word "fear" from his life the moment he decided to become a mercenary. But he still felt hesitation as he walked alongside his employer.

'If the room is this big, how big is the beast?' Another shudder gripped him, but he settled himself. 'It's just one creature. One big creature. Nothing you haven't faced before.'

At the center of the mausoleum, steps of stairs surrounded a small raised platform. The marble pedestal looked out of place in the aged stone crypt. As they approached the pedestal, another power surge stopped Zak in his tracks. He brought his hand to his head, massaging his temples in a feeble attempt to ease his headache.

'It's getting way stronger…this power is like nothing I've ever felt.' He forced himself to keep walking, brushing the cold sweat from forehead. His heart clenched in his latest wave of fear. The feeling of foreboding that he had wouldn't quit. 'We shouldn't be here. We really shouldn't be here.'

When they reached the top, Argost looked to Van Rook. Another nod, another silent transaction. With that, the Kur stone was in Argost's hands. His eyes glanced to the podium, scanning the Sumerian script surrounding a large indent in the marble. It was clear to him what he had to do.

"Be prepared." With these words he placed the stone onto the pedestal. The group collectively held their breath, heeding Argost's words. Zak bit his lip, trembling in pure terror. How could you be prepared for something you could never in your life imagine? For a few seconds, all was still. In these seconds, nothing could be heard except for faint footsteps, indiscernible from the heartbeat racing in Zak's ears. But eventually, the few seconds ended.

The cracks in the stone glowed with a malicious intensity. It shook and slowly began to rise in the air. Argost gave a quiet gasp as the stone began to heal itself. When the process was complete, there was a silent second. A moment where the stone, whole and unbroken, just laid against the marble. Then a great earthquake shook the mausoleum, cracking the dais in two. They backed away, jaws dropped in awe. From the crumbling stone came a blood-curdling howl. A creature emerged from the rubble, standing nearly as tall as the crypt's ceiling. Snakes writhed upon its back. Mouthes gaped on its chest. The purpled skin on its hands tightened as they formed into fists. It clenched its red eyes in anger before letting out another roar.

Argost's smile could have split his face in two, "So this is the almighty Kur. Marvolous. Just marvolous."

"I'm not getting paid enough to do this." Van Rook's eyes widened from underneath his mask.

Argost grew serious, "Saturday boy! Control it!"

Zak revved up his powers, trying to connect with the enraged cryptid. He entered its mind, only to be shoved out. He gasped, trying to keep his balance as he returned to the real world. He struggled to gain composure, looking up at the cryptid with wide eyes.

He saw Kur's attack a moment too late.

-----

DUN DUN DUN!!! I love a good cliff-hanger! I hope you look forward to the next installment of The Nightmare Factory!

-UltimateShipper2009


	6. Chapter 6

The Nightmare Factory

School kills free time.

This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be... but I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too!

If it wasn't for MusicLover48, it would be mid-October before this chapter would even start to make sense. She helped immensely with the ending (among other parts), and was, overall, 31 flavors of awesome. THANKIES!

Just so you know, the first "section" is happening within Zak's mind. After that, italicized will be thoughts unless stated otherwise.

_Zak's thoughts_

Kur's Thoughts

Outside speaking

-----

_It's all over._

_The world is over._

_Argost won._

Give up, Zak. Give in. You know you want to.

_Why bother? It's not worth it. It's not like there's anything left to live for..._

"Zak!"

_Mom?_

Don't listen. Don't wake.

"Zak! Come on, hun, you have to wake up!"

There's only pain in your world. Suffering. Just give in. Everything will go away...

"Can you hear me? Zak? Please, speak to me!"

_Mom? I... I gotta get up! I have to help them!_

No. You're too scared. You don't want to face the world outside.

_I have to! You can't stop me!_

"ZAK!"

_-----_

Zak opened his eyes, streams of consciousness hitting him all at once. He found himself gasping for breath as he sat up, his head still spinning. The first thing he felt in this new reality was the overwhelming warmth. Then he felt curiosity. Where was he? Why was he here? Why was he in so much pain? Where was this warmness coming from? He held up his head to see his mother holding him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Zak? Zak!" Drew hugged her son, sobs shaking her lithe frame. Zak was alive! He was still alive! She held him close, reveling in that one simple fact. _'Maybe... possibly...'_

Zak gasped, the events of the past week coming back to him, "Mom! What's going on?" He asked, concern heightening his sense of alarm, "Where's Dad? Where's Argost? What's-"

Drew snapped herself back to reality, her expression darkening. _'This is his battle,'_ She thought ruefully, _'And I have to let him fight it.'_ Looking into his eyes, she gave a muted smirk before growing serious again.

"Zak, baby, you need to try again. Try to calm it. If Kur escapes, there's no telling-" She stopped mid-sentence as Zak, trembling, rose to his feet. Drew watched her son limp towards the creature, determination slowly replacing the fear in his eyes. Pride swelled in her chest, along with a faint glimmer of hope.

_'If anyone can stop that thing, it's Zak.'_ She wiped the tears from her eyes, allowing her hiccups to subside before standing. All feeling of warm fuzziness faded as she was faced with rage. Argost.

_"_If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!" She spat, turning towards the pallid figure. Horror flicked across her features as she saw the glint of metal pressed against her husband's neck.

"DOC!"

-----

:Meanwhile:

Doc ran towards Argost, his footsteps echoing on the stone floors. A sneer of contempt crossed his face as he approached his target, his glove glowing bright yellow. Fiskerton growled, his hands curling into fists. Argost turned towards him, his mask of apathy marred by his crazed smile.

"Greetings and bienvenue, Dr. Saturday, I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. It wouldn't do to have you miss the festivities."

Doc's eyes widened , then narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Argost?"

"Now, now, Doctor, don't you understand?" Argost patronized, causing Doc to grit his teeth in annoyance, "A new world order is not a common event! Once I control Kur, I will control all of the cryptid in the world! When that happens, not even your dear little prodigy will be able to stop my plans."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Doc took a fighting stance along with the rest of the Saturday cryptids.

"Munya! Remove these pests!" His servant stepped forward, transforming into his spider hybrid form. Fiskerton stepped forward, his feral snarl causing Munya to take a small step back.

"Fisk! Komodo! Zon! Deal with Munya!" Doc looked towards Argost, "I'll take care of him." They nodded assent before rushing into action.

"ZAK!" Doc turned at the sound of his wife's voice. He froze at her expression, a mix of terror and anguish.

"No..." His voice trailed off to a whisper. _'We couldn't of been too_ _late. Not Zak! Please, not Zak!'_ He was drawn from his thoughts by Argost's low chuckle.

"What a pity." He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Whatever happens to my son, I'll make you pay ten-fold!" He charged at Argost, only to see him disappear before his eyes.

Doc's eyes flicked across the room, perplexed, "What the-" He felt a sharp pain to the back of his head as he was flung against the floor. Spots danced in front of his eyes, clouding his vision as Argost grabbed him by the collar.

A condescending smirk grew on the villain's face. "Silly thing, did you really think you could beat me?" He released the Saturday, unsheathing the blade he held on his hip.

"We can, and we will!" Doc growled, ducking and weaving to avoid Argost's weapon. In his peripheral vision, he could see Fiskerton and Komodo battling Munya, with Zon overhead.

'They're keeping up. Good,' He winced in pain, giving a small gasp as Argost drew his dagger across his forearm. Berating himself for letting his guard down, Doc charged up his power glove, knocking the older man back with a punch to the ribs.

_'He's gotten stronger… and much more ruthless.'_ He grabbed Argost by the arm, flinging him against the ground. _'But in a way, so have we.'_

"Do you still believe you can win?" Doc shivered as the blade's tip was pressed harder into his throat, a thin line of crimson marring his skin.

kicked him in the shin, sending an elbow to his gut before breaking free of Doc's hold. He grabbed his fallen dagger from the floor, small beads of blood dripping from its blade. He brought the edge to Doc's neck, speaking to him in a near inaudible

"You stay AWAY from him!" Drew yelled as she clutched her sword's hilt, a well-timed fireball knocking Argost off of his feet.

"Thanks for the save." Doc gave a quick smile, which was momentarily returned by Drew.

"I don't think it's over yet."

"Quite right. Drew. The nightmare has just begun."

-----

Zak approached the giant cryptid, eyes glowing as he entered its mind. Kur looked at him, Zak's orange aura surrounding its eyes as well. But Kur was too strong for him, and the bond was broken almost instantly.

"Darn you, why can't you just come easy?" He tried again, only to be shoved out more forcefully than before. He activated his powers once more, his eyes clamping shut with the effort.

"Zak! Look out!" He heard his dad's voice ring out in alarm. Zak ran, struggling to dodge Kur's attacks while keeping control of his powers. He pushed harder, and started to gain some ground. Zak took a step back, attempting to catch his breath. When his step backed him against a wall, he realized, much to his dismay, that he was cornered. His hold on Kur finally broke, and he began to panic.

_'How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Zak involuntarily winced, preparing for impact. An explosion rocked the mausoleum. Kur stopped mid-strike, holding its hand as it began to howl in anger.

"Huh?" Looking to his right, he saw Van Rook reloading his wrist blaster. After firing three more rounds into the cryptid's arm, his jet-pack touched down. Zak stared, bewildered at his unexpected ally. Van Rook launched a concussion grenade, turning briefly to Zak.

"Why did you..."

Van Rook cut him off, "Now, boy! While it's distracted!" Zak gave a quick nod before activating his powers. Somewhere deep within him, Zak knew this was the final stand. The final moment.

And he was going to win.

"This... ends... NOW!" Zak's powers peaked as he connected to Kur's mind. The Sumerian writings on the walls began to glow, beams of light surrounding the pre-teen. His eyes turned completely orange as he began to hover above the ground. His eyes closed as he fought Kur's retaliation.

All eyes turned to the boy as he began the final assault.

_'Not again! You will not best me again!'_ He screamed into Kur's mind. As he held the staff toward the cryptid, it shattered, leaving him holding the gnarled Hand of Tsu'kalu. With a final push, Kur's resistance shattered. Zak released his hold on its mind, falling to his knees from exhaustion. He watched in awe as Kur's body began to glow. Zak turned away, shielding his eyes from the powerful light. When it finally dimmed, he lifted his head, astonished at the sight, or lack there of, before him.

Kur was gone.

They had won.

Zak released a breath that he even wasn't aware that he was holding. For the first time in a long time, a smile found its way across Zak's lips. He let the broken Claw fall from his fingertips as he stared at where Kur once was.

"It's over..." Zak breathed, "It's finally over..."

Footsteps approached, and Zak felt himself being enveloped in a warm, furry embrace. Turning up his head, he saw Fiskerton's goofy grin staring down at him. His family surrounded him, their words of praise and concern surrounding him in a blur of emotion. He reveled in it, allowing his eyes to half close in relaxation.

"No! NO!" His eyes shot open again as he stood, facing the man who just spoke.

"My plans... ruined! You'll pay for this, Zak Saturday! You'll pay with your life!" Argost screeched, approaching Zak. Doc and Drew stepped in front of Zak, weapons charging.

"Eat concussion grenade, fang-face!" A voice called out, interrupting Argost's tirade.

"What?!" Argost whipped his head around just in time to see said grenade fall to the floor with a clatter. Munya reacted quickly, pulling his master out of the way before detonation occurred.

"There's more where that came from, Argost!" The red-head landed his jet-pack, pulling out another grenade with a sneer.

"Doyle?" Doc shook his head in disbelief.

"In the flesh." Doyle didn't take his eyes off of Argost. His thumb twitched over the trigger, staring daggers at the villain before him.

Before he could set off his second grenade, the crypt rocked with yet another explosion. The Sumerian text began to fade as the walls crumbled, shaken from the force of the quake.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" Doyle said, regaining his balance.

"Everybody out! The archway's going to collapse!" The Saturdays made their way towards the deserted hallway, Argost and the others following close behind. Fiskerton scooped up Zak in his arms, dodging the falling pieces of rock. The entrance collapsed just as the last person rushed through the trembling walls.

Argost stepped close to Munya, pulling an indescript item from his cloak.

"Munya, Leonidas, I believe it is time to make our leave."

Stepping forward, Doc reached out to Argost, "We're not done here."

"Believe you me, Dr. Saturday. This is far from over." With a flick of his wrist, smoke furled into the air.

"No! Don't let him-" He stopped, choking on the noxious smoke that now filled the room. Zon began to flap her wings, attempting to clear the room. By the time she did, however, Argost was already gone.

"He's gone. He got away," Doc growled. Drew's hand grasped his shoulder and he calmed, meeting her eyes.

"We can always catch him another day." She smiled, "Besides, we got what was important."

He gave a relieved sigh, "You're right. We did."

"Speaking of mini-man," Doyle chuckled, lightly ruffling his nephew's hair. "Looks like he fell asleep."

"I don't blame him. We had quite the exciting day."

"Let's go." Drew said, "Most of our first-aid supplies are still in the airship." They made their way down the winding pathways, eventually exiting the stadium. As they did so, they failed to notice the faint hum of a jet-pack in the distance. A familiar raven-haired woman landed in the heart of the wreckage, landing in the rubble with a soft thud.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, speaking into the her communicator.

"Follow the Saturdays for as long as you can. Then make sure to connect that tracking device to their ship before you head back to Weird World." Van Rook replied, "And make sure you are not seen. Argost isn't giving any more charity and I'm sure as hell not busting you out of prison."

"No problem sir."

"Do not fail me again, Abbey. You were lucky to even get this chance, so don't screw it up!"

"I won't." With a soft smile, Abbey slipped on her mask. Her gaze turned to the skies as she spied her first target. The Saturday airship. Clutching the bug in her palm, she zoomed upwards, catching up to the approached the ship's hull, avoiding the numerous windows and cameras that could give away her position. She placed the device flawlessly onto the craft, activating it with the flick of a switch.

"Tracking device enabled."

"Excellent. Return to the base so we can initiate Stage Two."

"On my way." She gave a backwards glance to the airship before flying in the opposite direction. She turned off her microphone before giving a longing sigh.

_'Looks like we might just meet again, Doyle. But this time, no more game. I'll finish the job I was paid to do.'_

_-----_

Dun dun DUN!

Please read and review. I like reviewers! They make me write fast-ish! Faster, at least.

Especially if they have suggestions... (hint hint) Some of my best ideas come from the fans. ^_^

-UltimateShipper2009


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been quite a while, hasn't it?

Seeing that I miraculously obtained a social life, my writing was put on the back burner. Plus with the random flow of ideas I've been having, my drafting process had been random as well. At the moment, I have a majority of chapter 8 written, half of chapter 9, parts of chapters 10 and 11 and a whole lot of little scenes I have to cram into a linear plotline. *sigh* My muse is a sadistic son-of-a-banshee. So sorry for the wait!

The first part is another gory flashback. If you're squemish about that sort of thing, just skip the first chunk of italics. If not, enjoy the angst!

_

* * *

_

_"Haven't you learned your lesson yet, foolish Saturday? There is no escape."_

_Four crimson roses bloomed across his sleeve as piercing nails dug through the fabric. Zak gave a small gasp as they deepened, then clutched around his arm once more. He gave a feeble groan of pain, bracing for impact as his body crumpled against the floor. The freshly drawn blood scattered across the room, glittering like rubies in the fiery torch light._

_"Let go... of me." Zak flinched as cold, ashen fingers cupped his trembling chin, tilting it upwards to meet his captor's gaze._

_"Tell. Me." Argost whispered in his ear, his touch too soft and his voice too calm._

_"N-n-never." The boy let out another strangled cough, dying his teeth. He spat out the offending substance, fighting off nausea as fought to keep breathing. Argost's neutral stare flickered, showing his emotions for a split second._

_"Oh, but you will. You will tell me. Because you know what will happen if you don't."_

_Zak remained stubbornly silent, staring down his captor with bloodshot eyes._

_"Very well."_

_Zak closed his eyes, not knowing or caring what Argost did to him. All he felt was unidentifiable pain. Everything was pain. Zak struggled to stay silent. Argost didn't need the satisfaction of knowing his techniques were effective. No, he would just have to grit his teeth and bear it._

_He couldn't hold in the hiss of pain as two burning lines darted across his chest in quick succession. A bloody 'X' seeped through the already stained fabric, the remaining held together by mere threads. These lines were traced relentlessly, silently._

_Again and again, again and again, until the edges of his vision finally faded to black..._

* * *

The only sounds in the whitewashed medical wing were the muffled, strangled cries of the pre-teen Saturday fighting his subconscious demons. He gave another pitiful moan as he trembled with the subconscious fear that coursed through his veins.

He gave a small gasp as sobs racked through his body. His mind made the sharp transition from dreamland to reality, flooding Zak with a frightening awareness. His eyes flickered behind closed lids, searching for the assailant who had long since disappeared. They clamped themselves tighter, not knowing what or whom they might face when they opened. Zak hoped, prayed, that he wasn't back there. Anywhere but the nightmare factory that had haunted his dreams...

His hands stretched out hesitantly, softening with relief as they grazed over soft fabric bed sheets. At this touch, he allowed his eyes to work their way open, blurring at the half-lit bulbs hanging over his head. He turned his gaze rightwards to the beeping EKG emblazoned with the Saturday's symbol. All doubt was swept from his mind. He was home. His rescue was no dream.

His breath hitched in his throat when he thought about the battle for Kur. _'How many more people are going to get hurt because of me?'_

A deafening snore brought him from his thoughts of reverie. The sight of a certain redhead dozing by the nightstand stopped his mind short. Amusement was the first emotion that came to mind, but all Zak could manage was a hollow chuckle. He shuddered as he put a hand to his chest.

_'Is that really what I sound like?' _

His gaze turned back to Doyle. His face was pressed against the metal stand, fidgeting slightly in his slumber. _'I bet he's supposed to be watching me.' _Zak joked dryly. Not wanting to disturb his uncle, Zak settled back down on the mattress and tried to fall back asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, his patience finally waned, and he turned on his side to face Doyle.

Giving his shoulder a slight shove, Zak sighed, "Doyle, get up."

"Nngh... leave me alone." Doyle mumbled into his sleeve, his speech slurred from his half-asleep state.

A real smirk crossed Zak's lips, but faded just as quickly. "Come on, you dork." Zak prodded him again, this time spurring a reaction from the ex-mercenary. He turned to the pre-teen with a look of annoyance before realizing just who had awakened him. He shot up in his seat, relief and surprise widening his eyes.

"Zak! You're awake! How long have you been up? Are you feeling alright? What-"

Zak cut in, a reassuring grin plastered on his face. "Doyle, I'm fine. Keep your hat on." He combed his fingers through his two-toned bangs. As long as he kept up this façade, everything would blow over. Just a lie here and there; no one will get hurt.

Doyle sighed, dropping back into his chair. "That's a relief. You were in a pretty bad way when we got you here." His expression darkened, "There were times that we thought you might not..." He shook his head, regaining his positive countenance, "No. We always had hope. I know I did."

He gave a small nod, his mood lightening by fractions, "Thanks for coming when you did. You've always had a tendency to show up just in the nick of time."

"Don't sweat it, mini-man! I'm actually starting to enjoy this hero stuff." He gave his signature laugh, folding his arms behind his head. "I think your dad's finally starting to respect me for what I do."

_'Mom and Dad!'_ Zak thought with "How are they? Were they hurt too badly?"

"They're just fine. A couple of scratches here and there, but nothing they can't handle."

Zak nodded, losing himself in thought once more. "How did you know where to find us? Did Mom and Dad tell you?"

He shook his head. "When I went to the house, nobody was there. But one look in the lab and I knew exactly where they were heading."

"I see..." Uncomfortable silence grasped the two for a few aching minutes. The Doyle pulled on a fake smile, changing the subject in an attempt to lighten the increasingly awkward atmosphere.

"You know... I just recently went to London."

"No kidding?" Zak joked, "Just decided to take a vacation?"

"Less of a vacation and more of a business trip."

The pre-teen smirked, his amused expression not reaching his eyes. "Didn't think your kind of people lived in London. I thought that place was all about _L'Amour_"

"Hey, France isn't as pretty a place as it seems. Especially not where I hang out." He chuckled at Zak's questioning glance. "A business is a business, okay?"

Zak rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah..." He stretched his arms, flinching as his healing scars protested the movement. This motion of discomfort didn't go unnoticed, much to Zak's chagrin.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself!" Doyle started, "You okay?"

"Just a little pain. No big deal." He rubbed his throbbing side, hoping to quell some of the discomfort that came to the surface. One look into Doyle's eyes and Zak knew this wasn't over. He wouldn't be satisfied with passing comment. _'Keep your cool. You don't know how much they've got figured out.'_

Doyle groaned, dreading the conversation that he was about to start, "You're hurt really badly, and I... we know those aren't all from the Kur battle."

_'Damn! How'd they catch on so fast?' _His mind reeled, searching for an explanation, a way to put this off... but his mind was pulling blanks. '_Looks like it has to go down the hard way.'_

Shrinking back into the pillows, Zak turned towards his uncle. "What do you think you know?" Hesitance cracked his voice, revealing his nervousness.

"Not near enough, that's for sure." He sighed, pausing for a good half-minute before speaking again, the words carrying a worried weight, "What happened in there, Zak?"

Zak froze at the question, his gaze turning downwards. He expected this. He knew the exact words that would leave Doyle's mouth. Yet to hear them spoken triggered something dark in Zak's mind. His eyes drifted to a place only he could see, squinting in pain as he fell into his memories...

_"Yes, you're the good little traitor, aren't you?" Argost smiled, his lips brushing the folds of Zak's ear._

_"No..." Zak mumbled weakly, shuddering at the contact. He pawed feebly at the gnarled hand that clutched his neck, but that only served to amuse his tormentor._

_"Wouldn't your mummy be proud of you? Couldn't even last two days before breaking. So fragile." He laughed, "You're making this almost too easy for me. It's no fun playing with someone so weak."_

_"I'm not weak..."_

_Another mocking laugh filled the barren chamber, "Little Saturday... little **traitor**..."_

_Traitor... traitor..._

"Zak? Zak!" Doyle's concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts. He wiped the sweat from his brow, facing Doyle with what he hoped was a brave face. He turned up his eyes, wincing internally at Doyle's fearful expression.

In that instant, Zak realized that this would happen again. He would worry them, make them hurt, all because of his weaknesses. _'All of the worry they have, all of the hurt they feel… all because of me. This can't affect me. I have to learn to keep my emotions in check for their sake.'_

"I'm fine, Doyle." He mumbled, hoping Doyle would have the sense to let it go.

"You're not fine. What just happened? What's going on?" His voice was now hushed, but insistent. "What did he do to you?"

"Please, Doyle. I can't talk about it. I can't talk about him." Zak pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Damn it all, Zak! You don't need to go through everything by yourself! That's what you said to me, remember? We're family." The calm in Doyle's features as he said this scared Zak even more then the intensity in his eyes. Zak glared, a sneer crossing his features. _'Why can't he just leave it be?'_

"Bad breakups can be fixed with a Band-Aid and a pep talk." He spat, warning venom dripping from every word. "Two weeks in Weird World cannot."

Doyle jeered, his frustration translating into malice, "Stop being so difficult, Zak! You _need_ to talk about it! How can we try to help you if we don't know what's wrong?"

"I don't need your pity! I don't need your help! Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Oh, now I see what's going on!" Something inside Doyle snapped, his demeanor making a complete 180º, "Let me guess, Uncle Argost wasn't who you thought he was? What's the matter, no autograph? No souvenir photo?"

With that, the last of Zak's battered resolve crumbled.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Zak cried, sitting up in the bed so that he met Doyle's eyes.

"Then enlighten me! Unless you think your tales aren't grandiose enough to tell."

"I'm not saying anything!"

"Why? What possible reason could you have-?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed in me!" Zak put his face in his hands, trying in vain to hide the sobs wracking his frame.

Doyle gasped, brought back to reality with a jolt. His heart clenched at the sight of his broken nephew, calling back the words spoken mere seconds before.

"I was weak. I made some huge mistakes. If you knew what I did... you'd hate me for sure." He pulled in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs.

"Zak, I…"

"No. Don't say anything. Just leave. I need to be by myself." Zak turned his gaze to the darkened window, sounding far too weathered for his years.

Doyle's face fell in a sign of defeat, "I'm sorry. I'll let you rest." He trudged through the doorway, sliding the door shut with a muted click.

"I'm an idiot." Doyle spat, "What the hell's my problem?" His mind ran rampant with self-berating thoughts. His memories buzzed relentlessly, the scene playing again and again in his mind. By then had passed regret; he was just numbed by the experience. Giving one last glance at the hospital doorways, he set off to his room. In those seconds, Doyle decided against telling his parents of Zak's awakened condition. Chances were that they'd try to have the same conversation, ending with the same results.

Doyle sank to the ground, leaning against the wall for support. _'He's too young for this. Eleven years old, and already holding so much weight on his shoulders. He shouldn't have to be this brave.'_

* * *

He had lost.

It was incredible, almost inconceivable. Somehow, someway, he had _failed._

Argost stood in his manor, staring out the window into the light rainfall. His eyes glazed over the dew-dusted garden, his attention not held by the peaceful scenery.

Argost pursed his lips, demeanor matching that of a stubborn child. He couldn't have been wrong. Something must have been missed. How could it be that he had miscalculated so grossly…?

The rush of footsteps and the click of a door brought Argost from his rumination. He remained motionless, not turning to greet the mercenary that entered his office.

Van Rook approached the desk, stopping a few feet short of the Weird World host. He waited expectantly, not wanting to be the first one to break the calm.

Minutes passed in silence.

Van Rook drummed his fingers, visibly annoyed by his bosses' action, or lack thereof. Sensing the mercenary's irritation, Argost heaved a sigh and began to speak.

"I was a fool." Argost grumbled, running his fingers through his white hair. Van Rook opened his mouth, a smart-aleck comment on the tip of his tongue, but he decided it was best not to speak.

"Blinded by passion...," he continued, "It is not possible that cryptid was Kur... just unthinkable. A mere boy could not defeat the king of cryptids. It just isn't possible."

Van Rook rolled his eyes, annoyance present in his Russian drawl, "What did you expect? We went to the tomb, found the cryptid... what did you think was going to happen?"

Argost threw a sharp glare in his direction. "I must have been wrong. Somewhere along the line, despite my best efforts, there was a flaw in my plan. The question is _where_ I went wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Van Rook growled. "What is all this nonsense? _'A flaw in the plan'_... What is that supposed to mean? Were all of our efforts for nothing?"

"But there aren't any other options. If that was not Kur... I fear that we may have to start over again."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Van Rook sighed, "What's the plan now?"

"Well, since we are back at square one, I would assume more research is in order."

"More research?" An incredulous look found its way across Van Rook's face, "You have the freaking stone, the supposed key to Kur! What else could you need?"

"Perhaps," Argost mused, "that is not the only piece to the puzzle."

"I give up." Van Rook threw up his hands in exasperation, "I knew it was useless to reason with you, old man. Fine with me. Call me when find something useful." With that, he stormed out of the office, muttering to himself.

Argost shook his head, pushing Van Rook's antics out of his mind.

_'I do not understand..._'Argost thought, tracing his fingers over the aged engravings. _'I've translated every passage, unlocked every secret, but there's something I'm still missing.'_

He gave a grim smile as his eyes skimmed over a familiar etching_. 'I followed the instructions to the letter. Perhaps that was my downfall.' _

While he had read some of the legends, a few assorted cryptozoology reports, and other documents of the like, he still had much to learn of Kur's past. How the king of cryptids came into being. It was there that his research was severely lacking.

"However," he murmured, gaze fixed on the stone-cut snake, "I know someone who does."

* * *

Van Rook slumped on a dark blue couch, eyes flicking from the clock to the video screen. An hour had passed since he contacted his, but she had still not shown up.

_'Argost does not like to be kept waiting.'_ He thought with chagrin. _'Where is that girl? If she doesn't come soon-"_

As though on cue, a masked, black-haired woman made her way through the window, shutting off her jetpack and falling gracefully to the floor.

Less then impressed with her acrobatics, he gave a groan of annoyance, "There you are, apprentice. I thought you would never show." He rose from his seat, making his way towards the den.

"You sent for me, Van Rook?" Abbey said, removing her mask and straightening her hair.

"Argost called. He said something about a change of plans, but he wanted us both to be here." He gestured to the oversized screen behind him, finger poised over the blinking power switch.

"This can't be good." She grumbled, "Well, get him on the line."

Van Rook flipped the small switch on the wall. Argost's ghostly visage flickered onto the screen, a small half-smile gracing his masked face.

"Ah, Abbey. So glad you could make it. I hope the trip over treated you well- nasty storms coming in from Scotland this week."

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Spare us the pleasantries, Argost. This isn't a tea time social. Why are we here?"

"Straight to the point, then?" Argost chuckled, clasping his hands together, "I wish to speak with you about your current obligations"

Abbey nodded, motioning for Argost to continue. As he began to speak, the two mercenaries' faces read first bemusement, the shock, and finally annoyance.

The apprentice shook her head, "I don't believe this! After all of the time-"

"And money" Van Rook growled.

"_And _money," she added, "we spent on this project, you are still removing us?" Abbey cried indignantly.

"Ah, my dear, you misunderstand. I am merely... changing the game plan a little."

Abbey felt a small knot form in her gut. Nervousness. It'd been a while since that emotion had been sprung on her. _'This doesn't feel right. Something's just... off.'_

Regaining her statuesque composure, she responded impassively, "Go on."

"I need you to keep a close eye on the Saturdays for me."

"Like I haven't already." Abbey quipped, a look of annoyance darkening her countenance.

Argost held up a hand, "Without the intention to kill, I must add. I need to know their location at all times from the moment they step foot out of their home. They must not be out of my sights."

"How do you expect me to do this?"

"You are the mercenary's apprentice, not me."

She glanced at Van Rook, "I take it I'll be bugging the airship? They use that thing daily, and if they go anywhere 'important' it'll be in that."

Argost gave a small smile, "Excellent idea. I knew you had it in you."

Van Rook cut in, "May I ask why you want to spare them? It seems quite odd that you of all people would have a change of heart."

"I assure you, Van Rook, personal feelings play no part in this. I have a theory forming that requires the Saturdays to be alive. I will give no further details until I am confident in my plan's success."

"Yes, sir." Abbey dryly responded, giving a pointed glance to Van Rook. This motion of discomfort did not go unnoticed by Argost, who chuckled in response.

"Now now, Madame. No need to fret. All will be revealed in due time. And I assure you, you will be duly compensated for your hard work."

"We will not disappoint, Argost."

"Good. Keep me posted. I have a very long to-do list and altercating with the Saturdays is not on it. Au revoir." The image flickered and faded, replaced with a dial tone and a blank screen.

"The old man's up to something." Abbey said, "You think his 'meeting' went well?"

Van Rook shrugged, "It's safe to say that what's good news for him is bad news for us."

"And the rest of the world." Abbey grimly nodded assent, making her way towards the open window.

* * *

Just one last thing to clear up. Yes, Zak is Kur. That whole revelation will come up in a couple of chapters.

A final word- I have an opening for a new Beta-Reader. If anyone would like to take pity on this poor, unexperienced author, send a message my way!

Thank you!

-UltimateShipper2009

PS: I like reviews. A lot. *hint hint*


End file.
